onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalmatian
| image= | jname=ダルメシアン| rname=''Darumeshian''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 553; Episode 462| affltion=Marines| ocupation=Marine Vice Admiral| jva=Unknown| eva=| }} One Piece Anime - Episode 476, Dalmatian's name is revealed in the ending credits. is one of the many Marine Vice Admirals to have participated in the Battle of Marineford. Appearance With his Devil Fruit powers active, Dalmatian takes the form of a muscular, bipedal dalmatian-human hybrid. The top part of his head, along with his arms and legs, are that of a dalmatian. He also has a tail. However, the bottom half of his face is human, and has a blonde-white beard. He has yet to be seen in his default human form. Like all other Vice Admirals, he wears a double breasted suit, dress shirt and tie, with a Marine jacket draped loosely over his shoulders like a cape. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Dalmatian has eaten an as-of-yet unnamed Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a dalmatian. Using this, he can increase his fighting prowess and physical strength greatly, and, combined with his Rokushiki style, favors his status as a martial artist greatly. Rokushiki Dalmatian has access to the Rokushiki martial arts style, and he has demonstrated the techniques Soru and Shigan, allowing him to move at incredible speed and pierce his opponents with his finger, respectively. The powers of his physical techniques are further enhanced by his Devil Fruit transformation. His Shigan has been even enhanced by the sharp nail point added to his finger, allowing him to pierce Monkey D. Luffy's rubbery body, just as Rob Lucci did. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use. so Dalmatian can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Battle of Marineford Dalmatian has been summoned, along with the other Vice Admirals, to Marineford to battle against the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies, in order to determine Portgas D. Ace's execution will succeed or fail. After Monkey D. Luffy and his brigade of Impel Down escapees arrived, and Luffy eventually making his way to the execution scaffold, Dalmatian and Momonga attacked him, with Dalmatian piercing Luffy with Shigan. Major Battle * Dalmatian and Momonga vs. Monkey D. Luffy Manga and Anime Differences In the manga, Dalmatian has yet to be named, even in the fourth databook. His name came from the ending credits of Episode 476 instead. Also, in the same episode, he commented on Luffy being a mere rookie was the main reason he couldn't defeat the Vice Admirals. Trivia * Since his name came from the anime instead of the manga/databooks, it cannot be considered canon, despite him being a canon character. However, it is possible that Oda informed Toei his name, since all of the New World Allies' names were revealed in the anime, before the fourth databook came out. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit users Category:Rokushiki users Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Haki users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Martial Artists